


无常

by miseryisabutterfly



Category: Pulp(band)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryisabutterfly/pseuds/miseryisabutterfly
Summary: 贾维斯和罗素的无差学步车





	无常

Jarvis身上的绿衬衫是二手的，材质粗糙，他图这个格子样式好看才买的，做完的时候乳头磨得生疼，对自己说下次做爱再也不穿了。两小时前他刚把这件斜披在身上，趁Russell干完家务活躺在床上假寐，爬上去隔着裤子摸他的腿根，摸到大腿之间还弹了一下，像护士注射前弹针管那样。Russell没办法睡了，一弹就激得坐起来，险些把Jarvis给踹了。Jarvis看见他这样子倒也没说什么，只顾继续手上的动作，拉开拉链就探进去。他手指长，戳在Russell的性器上冰冰凉凉的，恶趣味地画了个圈。Russell这个时候也渐渐硬了起来，刚刚还想叫他让开他要去做饭，Jarvis另一个手撑过来，显然是不想让他跑。  
反正都是趁乱作案，跑不掉那就不跑，Russell知道Jarvis是什么意思。他爬起来给Jarvis抹了点东西就往里边送，一开始小心翼翼的，Jarvis都没什么动静，直到他一句“操”才知道他已经爽到了，声音越来越大，可以直接录下来当采样，比劣质a片里的男主叫得还是要好听一点的。Russell不知哪来的这想法，为了这些东西压下去，他开始转移注意力，加快速度。  
他们也才二十来岁，贫穷是为数不多的敌人之一，而他们还怀着一些能够打败它的希望，一起分担房租，面包分成几天吃。与此同时，他们还要试图挤走生活中的无聊。Jarvis似乎不太担心自己哪天家财散尽，他买的小玩意儿一度让Russell怀疑他会把二手商店搬空。Russell就这个事跟他定过一些规矩，结果也不了了之。有时Russell走到街上，看见两三个中学生走进游戏厅，知道那种揣着零钱及时行乐的感受。  
就跟现在一样，窗户都关得紧紧的，防止雨水飘进来。他趴在Jarvis身上，没废什么话就开始跟他做爱。Jarvis腿又长又好掰，Russell可以毫不费力把他一条腿掰到一边去，换个姿势进去，一操就能操很久。他偶尔抬起头，会觉得房间里一切都不正常。拉过窗帘，整座屋子都变成了深绿色，平时戴墨绿眼镜看得到的那种颜色，他现在也看得到。整个屋子都在晃，空气又阴湿得要命，他跟Jarvis就像缩在同一条小船上，顶着晕船的不适也要完成这场性爱，稍有不慎会掉到海里。  
北英格兰天气阴湿，衬衫洗一次晾很久才能干，所以Jarvis有些比较喜欢的难得洗一次，Russell靠在他身上做，可以闻到一些熟悉的味道。做完之后Russell劝他把衬衫脱下来，跟着被套一起洗，也懒得说他臭。Jarvis有一搭没一搭答应着，最近也没什么演出任务，可以隔段时间穿出去。  
完事后一切照旧，该排练排练，该写歌写歌。Jarvis在房间里把烟头甩得到处都是，一张稿子一件衣服能烫四五个洞。抽完的没抽完的散在地上，门外仿佛可以闻到一场小型火灾。Russell多次提醒他抽完再扔，至少也扔在烟灰缸里，Jarvis就把桌上那个烟灰缸端给他看，意思是装不下了。Russell接过烟灰缸，拿出去倒掉，Jarvis把烟头一个一个捡起来，好在Russell进来之后重新堆在里面。  
晚上的时候两个人又做了一回。Jarvis在上边，润滑随便抹了一下也就进去了，动着动着听见外边有动静。Russell想十有八九是有人闹事，他有几个朋友也许还在里面。他本来还想起来看看，但他知道Jarvis是不可能让他起来的。等到做完，外边估计也散了。性爱中偶尔会有这样激烈的插曲，他知道没办法改变，于是闭上眼，任痛苦、歉疚和肉体的欢愉交织。有时他觉得自己想要的太多了，比起Jarvis的小玩意，真的太多了。  
Jarvis从他身上下来，他通常都有很多话要说，但看着Jarvis，他也说不出来。他想着明天可能跟他说说，只是明天又是新的一天，生活的主题变化太快，忽然就显得不合时宜，也许他也听不进去。睡前他只记得明天要洗衣服，还有一些琐碎的事，他还要给Jarvis洗衣服。  
直到入睡，Jarvis身上那件二手衬衫还没有脱下来，Russell坐到他皱巴巴的衣角，还在想这家伙怎么能够忍受这样的材质。


End file.
